Widowmaker vs Nova Terra
Widowmaker vs Nova Terra is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, featuring Widowmaker, the deadly sharpshooter assassin of Overwatch against Nova Terra, the best ghost operative of StarCraft II. Description Overwatch vs StarCraft II! Two of Blizzard's most stunning women wielding a sniper rifle enters the fray, but only one will come out alive. Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: There are many specialist when it comes to killing. Boomstick: But none is more precise than the sharpshooter! Most of these guys prefer to keep their distance and shoot targets from afar with pinpoint accuracy using the beautiful sniper rifle! Wiz: And those who specializes in the field come in all shapes and sizes. Boomstick: And I'm liking the shapes and sizes on these two and their ARSEnal! Hehehe. Wiz: Widowmaker, the supreme sniper assassin of Talon. Boomstick: And Nova Terra, the ghost assassin of the Dominion. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out ho would win... a Death Battle. Widowmaker (*Cues: Overwatch - Loot Box*) Wiz: In the years to come, mankind's technology would eventually evolved. Humanity will no doubt prospered and developed more advanced machines. Boomstick: Oh boy... I could definitely see where this is going... Wiz: In the futuristic lore of Overwatch, humanity have created machines installed with artificial intelligence, and called them "Omnics". Humans have treated Omnics as equals, and for a time, their way of life flourished. Boomstick: But like all sci-fi and machine/robot stories, coexistence between organics and synthetics were always impossible! Brace yourself...! (*Cues: Overwatch - The World Could Always Use More Heroes*) Wiz: War soon escalated between the two faction. Boomstick: Aha! Told you! Wiz: Dubbed the "Omnic Crisis" after lethal machines began assaulting humans. They--- Boomstick: ---You see! Machines cannot be trusted, I dare say! I know from experience first hand! Oh, believe me. Wiz: Uh huh... However, an organization rises from the chaos. Acting as peacekeepers between the two faction. Boomstick: And it was called: Overwatch! A team composing of electic and badass individuals! Soon after, Overwatch brought a resolution to the war and secure world peace. But how long will that last? I wonder... (*Cues: Overwatch - Eichenwalde*) Wiz: Persecutive for the collateral damage done by their intervention, the people began doubting their saviors. And after an explosive incident, the organization was prohibited from doing activities. Thus, led to the disbandment of the group. Boomstick: Without the monitoring of Overwatch, global problems soon escalated! Crimes have increase, corporations fighting each other for dominion, but the worst part is, terrorism strike the hearts of every citizen! Oh, and probably another "Omnic War" will occur if this kind of crisis keeps up. Wiz: Overwatch was secretly reformed to prevent global problems from occuring again. But this time however, they have their hands full on dealing with the source of turmoil that is the terrorist organization known as: Talon. Boomstick: What's that? A bird of some kind? God! I hate birds! Wiz: This diabolical group creates chaos to strengthen humanity through shady activities like: smuggling, illegal trading, weapons trafficking, robbery, assassination, and etc... Boomstick: Which is the opposite of what Overwatch stands for. And just like them, the opposing faction is also filled with flavorful individuals. Including a french femme fatale with a blue booty, wearing skin-tight purple spandex and carrying a beautiful piece of art! Widowmaker: ' ''Comme c'est aimable de ta part. (English: How kind of you.) Wiz: That would be Amélie Lacroix, codename: Widowmaker, is one of Talon's most feared assassin and lethal sniper. (*Cues: Overwatch - Chateau Guillard*) '''Boomstick: But before she became a femme fatale, she was born in France and was raised in her ancestral home: Château Guillard under the name of Amélie Guillard. So surprise to say, she was born lucky, and rich! Wiz: Amélie was also an accomplished ballet dancer but is Arachnophobic. Boomstick: She is feared of spiders! Widowmaker: ' ''Ugh... Wiz: Amélie later fell in love and married a man named: Gérard Lacroix, who happens to be an Overwatch agent spearheading operations against the underground terrorist group: Talon. '''Boomstick: And let me guess... she was entangled in his work? Hehehe. Wiz: You could say that. Gerard was a thorn on Talon' side, and after several unsuccessful attempts on Gérard's life, Talon changed their sight on his wife, Amélie. Boomstick: I mean, I would too seeing her as---''' Wiz: ---before the current events of Overwatch, Talon operatives kidnapped Amélie and subjected her to an intense experimental program that reconditioned her thoughts. Breaking her will and suppressing her personality, Amélie became their sleeper agent and hidden assassin. Seemingly unharmed, she was later rescued by Overwatch and was returned back to her husband. '''Boomstick: Gee, and wow... Will you look at that! A seemingly unharmed victim of an evil organization! Let's return her right away to her husband! Great plan! NOT! Shouldn't they... I don't know... EXAMINE HER FIRST before returning her!? Some agents they are! Widowmaker: ' ''Amateur. Wiz: Amélie continued to lived a normal life. However, after two weeks, Talon's hidden program implemented on her activated. '''Boomstick: I swear... There's gonna be murder. Wiz: Right you are. Amélie murdered her husband in cold blood in his sleep. Boomstick: Figures... On the bright side though, she's not married anymore! Dibs! Widowmaker: ' ''A beautiful death. Wiz: And thus, earning her future Talon nickname of: Widowmaker. (*Cues: Overwatch - Moira's Theme*) '''Boomstick: Probably taken from the Black Widow spider. Fitting for killing her mate, and which is kind of ironic since she once feared spiders! But anyway, having completed her mission of murdering her husband, Amélie returned back to Talon headquarters to be their se--- subject. Wiz: Talon further their experiment on Amélie, altering her physiology by slowing down her heart beat, which affected her skin of turning blue, strangely somehow. Boomstick: Becoming a mutate! Widowmaker: ' ''Encore? (English: Again?) Wiz: A what? '''Boomstick: Case you don't know, mutates are those that were genetically mutated to become freaks! Err... unique individuals, super soldiers of sort. Widowmaker: ' ''Charmant. (English: Lovely.) Wiz: Well, probably. And as a bonus to her alterations, it even made her immune to cold temperature. Talon also severed some of her human emotion. '''Boomstick: This kind of reminds me of X-Men Origins: Wolverine, somehow... Wiz: With the completion of becoming the perfect tool for killing, Amélie Lacroix was no more. Boomstick: Replacing her was a ruthless and remorseless killer. The perfect and literally cold-blooded assassin, Widowmaker! Widowmaker: ' ''Une balle, un mort. (English: One shot, one kill) '''Boomstick: Chills run down my spine everytime she says french words... (*Cues: Overwatch - Loading Screen*) Wiz: As one of Talon's supreme operative, Widowmaker received extensive training in covert maneuvers, close quarters combat, assassination, and of course, marksmanship. Boomstick: And her ballerina skills also paid off! Wiz: That's right. Widowmaker is highly flexible, agile, acrobatic, and swiftfooted. She also have enhanced senses and high tolerance to pain. Widowmaker: ' ''Magnifique! '''Boomstick: And in order to secure her kills, she needs the right tools for the job! Wiz: Widowmaker's primary weapon is a powerful and customize sniper rifle supplied by Talon called: Widow's Kiss. Widowmaker: ' ''Le baiser de la veuve. (English: The widow's kiss.) '''Boomstick: A thing of beauty, no doubt! Wiz: Made specifically for killing targets at long range, and--- Boomstick: ---well, no shit! That's how sniper rifles work! Wiz: Ahem. As I wasn't quite finish explaining... Made specifically for long range and assassination, however, her weapon is unique. Inspite of it being a sniper rifle, it can also change its firing mode to that of an assault rifle. Boomstick: Wait? What!? Wiz: Specifically modified to fit the perfect assassin, Widow's Kiss has a special zoom function installed to it which allows its user to swap firing modes in mere seconds during battle. But not only that, it also retain its bullets when does so. Meaning in assault mode, Widow's Kiss can fire automatic rounds of sniper bullets. Widowmaker: ' ''C'est si beau! (English: It's so beautiful!) '''Boomstick: Ohhhh!!! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! Wiz: What's gotten into you all of a sudden? Anyway, Widow's Kiss is a highly versatile weapon in combat. Definitely recommend it. Aside from her primary weapon, Widowmaker also has a wrist mounted gauntlet that can shoot out a grappling hook to access hard-to-reach places or elevations, allowing Widowmaker to readjust her position and expand her view on the battlefield to locate her targets. Her grappling hook can also be use to drag unsuspecting targets to her--- Boomstick: ---and strangles them! Wiz: Off-screen maybe. And it can also be use to escape critical situations. Boomstick: She's also got a bomb! Or to be precise, a Venom Mine! Widowmaker can launch her bomb which sticks to nearly any surfaces, and when some poor sods wander near its range, it automatically trigger its motion sensor and explodes! Releasing a toxic gas in its vicinity which weaken and disorient any in its range. Its fumes are so strong, even those who equipped themselves with a gas mask aren't safe! And also for some reason, if her enemies triggered the bomb and were poisoned, Widowmaker can somehow see and trail them, even through obstacles! Perfect for keeping track of her targets! Wiz: That's thanks to her headpiece or Recon Visor. Granting Widowmaker infra-sight, allowing her to see the heat signature of her targets, even through walls and obstacles. It also allows Widowmaker to see 360 degrees all around her. Widowmaker: ' ''I see you, do you see me? '''Boomstick: Making it very hard to sneak up on her. Yeah, this widow would rather surprise you than be the one receiving it. Wiz: This serves as her trump card in countering enemy flankers. And if she feels like it, she can even share her enhanced vision with her allies, giving them significant information regarding the enemies position and movement. Boomstick: Its very hard for me to imagine her being a team player with all of that "cold as ice" attitude and assassination shindig of hers but whatever... Wiz: Even without her headpiece, Widowmaker can still shoot her targets with pin-point accuracy. Boomstick: Like that time she dueled and shot another awesome sniper through the scope and into the eye! Damn! That's some wicked shot she pulled through! Widowmaker: ' ''I always hit my mark. (*Cues: Overwatch - King's Row*) Wiz: Her sniping ability isn't her only merit. Combined with her grappling hook and acrobatic skills, Widowmaker casually scale walls and performs flips while striding across rooftops. '''Boomstick: Widowmaker can also hold her own when it comes to melee. She has taken down a team of highly armed security guards with ease, is capable of keeping up with individuals like, Tracer, and is quick enough to react and avoid her gunfire at close range. Hell, she even overwhelmed the spunky agent during their first encounter! Wiz: Widowmaker executes her movements with quickness and finesse. She's quick enough to react and sniped Tracer's pulse bomb from just a few feet away. The explosive output is said to be even capable of overwhelming hardened armor and--- Boomstick: ---enough firepower of blowing up poor schmucks to kingdom come! Wiz: Basically. And Widowmaker even somehow managed to shot her rifle after the explosion occured, precisely hitting her target, the Omnic Peacekeeper: Mondatta through Tracer (who manage to blink away in time), accomplishing her mission. Boomstick: Rest in peace, Robot Gandhi. Wiz: Not only that, she even performed her kill, while airborne. Boomstick: That's some quality shot she just pulled through! Widowmaker: ' ''Ah, music to my ears. (*Cues: Overwatch - Doomfist's Theme*) Wiz: Uh... that's the second time you said something similar... '''Boomstick: Damn right! And I ain't backing down on it! Don't let her hotness---err... coolness fool you! Widowmaker isn't as fragile as she appears to be! Inspite wearing little to no armor, she took a punch from the Doomfist gauntlet, and was fine after! Pretty impressive considering the gauntlet is said to be powerful enough to level a skyscraper! Wiz: That's a bit of an overstatement if you asked me. The power of the gauntlet probably measures with the strength of its user. Boomstick: That's your opinion. Wiz: However, Widowmaker does survived a headshot from a sniper bullet once (with the bullet hitting her headpiece). And while she appears to have a delicate frame, she is shown capable of handling herself well against the Overwatch agent: Winston. Boomstick: Who is a super-intelligent and genetically engineered gorilla! Widowmaker: ' ''Please. Wiz: And along a fellow Talon operative: Reaper, raided a museum and almost stole the Doomfist gauntlet while fighting off two Overwatch agents: Winston and Tracer. '''Boomstick: At long range, Widowmaker is a dangerous foe! She has killed many Overwatch agents, defeated the best sniper of team Overwatch, and casually took down Vialli's men alongside Doomfist. She can be a team player if she wanted to! Wiz: However, when positioning herself and fixing her sight on her target, like most snipers do, she tends to drop her guard down. Boomstick: Lacking any defensive measures, she was easily spooked by Tracer, and was even dropped by a kid. Hey, happens to the best of us, sometimes... Wiz: And when cornered, she only had viable options in countering her opponent, and her venom mine can also be easily disarmed or destroyed if acted on time. And inspite of her new life as a cold bloodied assassin, Widowmaker still clings to some memories of her past, somehow, and still mourns her husband to some degree. Even paid a visit to his grave at one point. Widowmaker: ' ''Ahh, Gérard. '''Boomstick: Power of love? Nah, that's preposterous! Pleasure is always better! Wiz: No wonder she left you... Boomstick: Did you say something, Wiz? (*Cues: Overwatch - Alive*) Wiz: Uh, yeah! Widowmaker's current whereabouts are unknown, but, at some point, she returned to her ancestral home. Boomstick: With her arsenal and talents, Widowmaker has earned the reputation of deadliest sniper in Overwatch! Wiz: With eyes locked on her victim, none can escape this deadly widow's bite. Widowmaker: ' ''When I was a girl, I had a fear of spiders. I was told they felt no emotion, that their hearts never beat. But I know the truth. At the moment of the kill, they are never more alive! Nova Terra (*Cues: StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops - Mission Pack 02.02*) Wiz: Many years from now, humankind will certainly prosper in living. With the latest technological achievements, humanity began exploring the vast regions of space, searching for any suitable planets to colonize and call home. '''Boomstick: And a perfect solution too! Especially since Earth began having major problems for its inhabitants due to overpopulation! Wiz: Humanity or "Terrans" created a solution. A space program for setting new settlements throughout space. But during on their first space expedition, their ship malfunction and sets them off-course to a different and far region of space. The Terrans have crashed landed into alien territory. Boomstick: While out of contact with Earth, the Terrans began adapting to the alien planet in order to survive. Things were looking up for them, until they got full of themselves, and with different interests, created factions between them which led to the secret amusement of... "others". Wiz: Ignorant of their surroundings, and unbeknownst to them, they were examined from the shadows by an alien race called: The Protoss, a more intelligent and advanced alien race that resides on the planet long before the Terrans arrived. Boomstick: But besides those Predator-look-alikes spying on the Terrans, another breed of aliens were also lurking around them. A more hostile and feral race called: the Zerg! Not Buzz Lightyear's dad. And between the two species, is beyond comprehension than the other! Wiz: Right. Its inevitable that humanity comes in contact with them. It was small skirmishes at first, but then--- Boomstick: ---BOOM! The situation quickly escalated into a full-scale war! Wiz: The alien Protoss was already at war against the alien Zerg, and the Terrans were completely dragged in it. Boomstick: More like in the middle of it! Wiz: Encountering two different alien species, and unexpectedly got involved in their war, the Terrans mobilized their own armies as well and fought back. (*Cues: StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty - Heaven's Devils*) Boomstick: Hell yeah! With Space Marines, Marauders, Reapers, and war machines like Siege Tanks, Banshees, Cyclones, Hellbats, Thors, Viking, and Battlecruisers and Liberators, I'd say the Terrans military is primed and ready! Wiz: However, the Terrans military isn't complete without its best soldiers. Boomstick: I've already mentioned the best! And they're the Space Marines! Always, and will be! Wiz: Well, of course they are. In their own right. But when it comes to covert missions and turning the tide of battle, the Terrans relied to their best operative in accomplishing those tasks. The Ghosts. Boomstick: A spirt of a dead person? What the hell!? What's a poltergeist gonna do to a bunch of aliens? Spook them to death? Wiz: I figure you would say that, so... Gabriel Tosh: ' ''What you gonna do, man? I'm six light years away. ''Jim Raynor:'' ' ''Not me. (Gabriel Tosh is stabbed in the back of the head. His face is covered by blood. A female ghost operative decloaks and pushes him from his chair. Tosh fell down dead.) Jim Raynor: ' ''Huh. Cold and efficient. Reminds me from someone I used to know. Glad you're not after me. '''Boomstick: What the heck!? Wiz: The Ghost unit. The most feared and best soldiers of the Terran Dominion. Nova: ' ''I'm a professional. The best of best. '''Boomstick: Don't tell me... That chick? Though, she does look kinda hot... Ah! To hell with it! She gets a pass on my list, Wiz! Wiz: No doubt. *Ahem* November Annabella Terra or "Nova Terra" is considered as one of the best and most dangerous assassin in the universe. Boomstick: She's so great at her job, she only exist's as a myth to the enemies of the Dominion! (*Cues: StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty - Firstborn*) Wiz: Though, it wasn't a pleasant journey for her to get where she is. November Annabella Terra--- Boomstick: ---Or "Nova" for short, cause she hates it when you address her full name... Wiz: *Ahem* "Nova" was born into one of the Old Families in the Terran Confideracy, later reformed into the Terran Dominion. Boomstick: Old Families? What's that? Some royal bloodline or something? Wiz: Well... kind of. The Old Families were the first humans who've commanded the first ship into space generations ago. Boomstick: So... what? Wiz: The Terra name is a powerful and wealthy bloodline. Having the largest enterprises on the planet Tarsonis, as well as a royal member of the Confideracy, the Terra's were always highlighted than the other Old Families. Boomstick: Nova is born with a silver spoon in her mouth. Got it. Wiz: Nova is the youngest child of Constantino and Annabella Terra, and lived most of her life in the Terra skyscraper. Boomstick: Lucky rich kid! She was probably spoiled too! Wiz: And kept secret. Boomstick: Huh? Why? What's so special about some rich lass? Besides being wealthy that is. Wiz: When she was a child, Nova developed psionic abilities. She was able to read thoughts and feel the emotions of others through Telepathy. Feeling protected of their daughter, her parents kept them a secret from her to protect their daughter from being taken away by the Ghost Program. But it was impossible for them to keep it a secret from Nova as she already read and feel their thoughts. Boomstick: Wait! She can read and know your thoughts!? Women should not have this powers! Wiz: Nova lived a harmonious and happy life, until at the end of her fifteenth birthday. Boomstick: Feared for being caught up in the war, her parents plan to sent Nova away in order to keep her safe. But when that day arrived... Oh boy, you won't like what's about to go down next! Wiz: As Nova was about to board the transport off-world, she telepathically felt something terrible done to her family, and quickly went back home. Boomstick: On the way there, she felt the deaths of her mother, father, brother, and countless other servants all running inside her head. That's... disturbing. Wiz: Her family was a victim of a rebel group who wanted all the Old Families dead. Betrayed by her mother's lover, and half of their servants, Nova was critically devastated upon arriving back home. Boomstick: Feeling the emotions of her family and entire household being slaughtered in her thoughts, literally, and witnessing her brother upclose being shot in the head at the order of someone who's as close to her as her father, Nova loses it. Wiz: Overcome with emotion, Nova lashed out and accidentally unleashed a huge blast of psionic energy which killed the rebels, hundreds of bystanders, and destroyed a chunk of the Skyscraper's building. Boomstick: BEYOND GODLIKE! Wiz: Really? Boomstick: Hehehe. Sorry. Couldn't help myself. Wiz: Like Sarah Kerrigan, Nova is considered a PI 10, the highest measure of a Terran's psionic ability, and may have telekinesis, which is extremely rare, and the reason why Nova was already tagged and designated for the Ghost Program after her outburst. Boomstick: Yeah, that Nova chick is special and dangerous alright. Actually, she's already been recruited into the program without her knowledge. Anyway, after the incident, Nova blindly ran away and winds up in the Gutter, the most life-changing place on the planet! Wiz: Nova have been involved in a series of unfortunate events there related to using her psionic abilities and experienced cruelty first-hand which greatly affected her sheltered life. She was rescued on time by Terran military forces right before the Zerg invades the planet, and upon learning of the memory wipe procedure on the Ghost Program, Nova decided to underwent training as a Ghost without hesitation. After escaping the Zerg invasion, Nova went on to begin her training. (*Cues: StarCraft - Terran Theme 02*) Boomstick: Ghost training was a challenge for Nova. She struggled at first due to the abuse she took and malnutrition she suffered while living in the Gutter. Oh, and as well as her lack of communication and camaraderie with the other trainees. Yeah, she was kind of a loner. But still, she was able to excelled at her training's grueling methods which forces the trainees in surpassing their limits. Wiz: And after some consoling and newfound determination, Nova's relationship with the other trainees, and her training, greatly improved. Nova has been well-trained and is highly proficient in the arts of infiltration, reconnaissance, weaponry, stealth, survival, martial arts, hacking, acrobatics, leadership and marksmanship. Boomstick: She also have some wicked butterfly knife skills! (Nova takes the voodoo doll from the floor and does some serious moves with the balisong before cloaking and stabbing the doll with it.) Wiz: Her psionic powers were one of the main reasons why Nova is so determined to become a Ghost. And after receiving the training she needed, she has now full understanding and control of her powers. Boomstick: Hailing as the highest in the program when it comes to psionic abilities and skills, Nova can do wonders above the norm! At maximum, Nova is capable of reading a person's mind from miles away, and let's her find and pinpoint their general location. Well, damn! She can easily sweep the area and locate her mark! Wiz: Being a greater level of telepath, Nova is even capable of understanding animal's thoughts, detect other psionic individuals, and is capable of seeing actual Ghosts. Boomstick: Holy crap! For real!? Wiz: Yes. Even Psi-screens don't affect her ability to read others mind. Which is impressive considering that Psi-screens prevent telepaths from reading others mind and cause them intense pain. And after being exposed to terrazine gas, it further enhanced her Telepathy senses. Nova was able to pin-point Bones' location (a Ghost turned Spectre). Boomstick: As Nova is a PI 10, she is also capable of doing Telekinesis! She could easily move and throw things around with her mind! This also works through walls, by the way. And not only limited to objects, she can also dominate and control a person's movement like a puppet! Oh, and she can also use telekinesis to lift herself up in the air. (*Cues: StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops - Mission Pack 01.05*) Wiz: But her most feared and dangerous move, is the ability to kill others from a distance with a single thought. Boomstick: Mind... blown! Wiz: Literally. Combined with her telepathy powers, Nova could unleashed a Psionic Attack which greatly affects her target's mind. Her victim will suffer agonizing pain from brain hemorrhaging before succumbing to death. Boomstick: Nova has the ability to blow your mind away. No, seriously. But her most devastating move of all, is her Mind Blast! Nova unleashes a powerful burst of psionic energy which annihiliates all in its vicinity! The blast is even powerful enough to destroy the Terra Skyscraper's steel dome, which is very durable and is only physically possible to destroy with a nuclear warhead! And that said blast even wiped out an entire Zerg colony! Nova: ' ''A ghost's first and best weapon is her mind. Everything else is supplemental. Wiz: Nova is also very cunning. Using her telepathy, Nova read her opponents thoughts to obtain information and use it to her advantage. '''Boomstick: Like the time she use the info she got to jam the mechanism of firearms aimed at her. But why did she bother jamming the guns, when she can make them explode with her thought! Wiz: She also have sharp intuition and instinct, capable of quick thinking and finding ways and solutions during missions and situations. Boomstick: Extremely confident with her abilities, Nova focused on her training for the remainder of her time in the program and graduated in record time! Only slightly second to Kerrigan though. Nova: ' ''Well all day long at Ghost Academy, all I hear is how great Sarah is at this, or how wonderful Kerrigan did at that. Kerrigan, Kerrigan, Kerrigan! Wiz: Officially becoming a full-fledge Ghost after accomplishing her last assignment--- '''Boomstick: ---which includes killing the one who ordered all of her family killed! Ah, revenge never felt so good! Wiz: Nova was once a kind and sympathetic individual, but after she underwent a neural program that wiped most of her memories, she became cold and remorseless. Boomstick: Hmm... Cold and lethal. Hey wait a minute... Wiz: The purpose of this "Memory Wipes" is to enforce loyalty and conceal information. Though, having erased Nova's memories from specific periods of her life, however, during one of her many operations, the filters on her face mask were damaged in battle, leaving her face exposed to a gas called Terrazine. The gas somehow reverses the effects of her memory wipes and rejuvenated some of her memories. But even after recovering her memories, Nova continued serving the Terran Dominion, and was even given her own ship and unit due to her utmost loyalty. (*Cues: StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty - Terran 01*) Boomstick: As a Ghost operative, Nova's entire body except her head, is covered with light armor. A tactical stealth suit that lets her adapt to most hostile environments. The suit is also capable of withstanding the cold vacuum of space. Wiz: Originally developed for miners, the Ghost's tactical stealth suit is among the most advanced technology ever conceived by humanity. The suit boasts many optimizations, it has an adjustable temperature setting, and an HUD that provides the wearer a meter and information status regarding stealth, ammo, and psionic energy. The special fibers of the suit also provides a nuclear, biological and chemical defense by shielding and absorbing dangerous elements, and rendering them inert. In addition, the suit also react and augments to the wearers psychic powers. Channelling their psionic energy and enhancing their strength, agility, speed, & etc... Boomstick: But notably, the most well known function of the suit, is its cloaking ability! Like actual Ghosts, the... uh, Ghost suit allows the wearer to move virtually undetected, invisible in plain sight and most passive scans. By the way, the stealth suit also enables permanant cloaking. Wiz: Even sophisticated or state of the art equipment can't detect a Ghost unit thanks to the cloaking device installed in the suit. And its temperature regulation system further shields the Ghost from heat detection equipment, rendering its user even invisible to infrared sensors. Boomstick: Ohhhh... snap! (The things I could do!) Where can I get one? Wiz: You have to be a psychic and join the special military to earn them. Boomstick: Or... I could just kill one of them Ghost, and loot their dead carcass for that special suit! Wiz: That's a thought, but... the suit will automatically degrade once its wearer is killed to avoid falling into enemy hands. Boomstick: God dammit! Wiz: Besides the tactical stealth suit, Nova is also equipped with its headpiece. The headpiece includes a visor or goggles, which can pick radiation, comm links, holographic signals, living and moving targets, faint electromagnetic signatures, and can detect cloaked and burrowed units. It also has a sensory system that provides active and passive scans, a comm system, infrared vision, and a psionic "heat vision" which allows Nova to see through walls and reveal enemy locations within a 20 radius from her position. The headpiece also enhances Nova's sight, and includes an automatic targeting system that even compute atmospheric pressure and wind shear. Boomstick: Not only the suit, but the goddamn goggles too!? Nova: ' ''What can I say? I do have the best equipment. Wiz: Nova also carried various arsenal that aids her during missions. She can create/deploy and control a holographic duplicate of herself to fool her targets, can deploy an Ionic Force Field to shield and reduce incoming damage, and is equipped with an energy blade for close range combat, which can cut-through enemies defenses and armor. '''Boomstick: But most importantly, a Ghost is always seen having their partner by their side! Wiz: Uh, most Ghost operatives go solo on their missions. Boomstick: Huh? What!? I'm talking about those beautiful guns that they always carried around with them! Wiz: Oh. Their guns you mean. We were about to discuss that actually. The rifles carried by Ghost operatives is a versatile weapon. Greatly used in assassination, the C-20A Rifle is Nova's weapon of choice. The weapon can function as a sniper rifle, an assault rifle, and also features a torch and an in-built grenade launcher. Boomstick: I just loved high-tech weaponry! With Nova's precise markmanship, and her weapons deadly accuracy, she can take down an Overlord with a single shot! Hell! Even neutralized a Protoss' Mothership! Nova: ' ''One shot, center mass. Poof. Wiz: Nova can snipe her targets with a psi-charged bullet or anti-armor shells. Her weapon also have a targeting function when aiming, having options wither to call down a nuclear or orbital strike. '''Boomstick: That's gonna leave a mark. And don't let her womanly frame fool you! Nova kicked a Space Marine in the gut which rocked him so hard, and throws over another who probably weighs half-a-ton, over her shoulder with ease! And she's also so fast and precise with her shots, she can even shoot three bullets at once! Nova swiftly killed three armored troops, and captured Raynor by shooting him in the head, though, not killing him. How the heck...!? Wiz: She even claims to be capable of shooting the wings of a fly, which no doubt she could. Nova have conducted numerous successful operations, including assassination and infiltration missions like Operation: Rapid Dog and Operation: Toolbox. (*Cues: StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty - Card to Play*) Boomstick: And when using her mind powers, she lifted a debris ten stories worth of building off her! Stalled firearm bullets from leaving the chamber, fired a gun without using her hands, halted a number of Zerg in its tracks and neutralized them, destroyed a large metal wall, ripped out and threw a stalactite which impaled some poor schmuck, and brings back Gabriel Tosh's vitals from the brink of death! She also doubles as a lifesaver! Sweet! Hey wait a minute... aren't this guy's name the same as... Wiz: Uh yeah. You see... Nova and Tosh had an intimate relationship back then when they were still trainees at the Ghost Academy. Boomstick: Is that so? Then why would she... Wiz: Its complicated... Anyhow, Nova is also the best when it comes to recon and espionage. She have infiltrated the neigh-impenetrable fortress of the Umojans, the Keep, and enemy forces like the Defenders of Man. Boomstick: She is also a great commander! She led her forces in assisting the Dominion in Borea, saved Tyrador IX from the Zerg, whoop Ji'nara's ass, twice, and supported Terran lines against the Tal'darim invasion in the city of Vardona. Wiz: Nova is also a fearless operative. She hunted down and killed rogue Ghosts, neutralized a couple of Spectres, and bested a Shadowguard in single combat. Boomstick: And this "Shadowguard" is the Umojans equivalent of a Ghost. By the way, the Umojans have better equipment than the Terrans. Confronting and surviving from them is rare, and Nova even killed one! Wiz: Nova is also highly agile and flexible. She is quick enough to dodge automatic gunfire, evaded sniper bullets, outran Black Widows, and swiftly neutralized Nadaner's troops in just a second. Boomstick: And Nova is quite tough too! She endured being zap many times by Fagin when she was younger, fought through starvation for days while she was in the Gutter, overcome being weakened by drugs, emerged unscathed after luring the Zerg into a crossfire, and survived a freaking nuclear blast! (*Cues: StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty - I, Mengsk*) Wiz: As impressive as Nova's resume might sound, she does have some flaws. Nova has a tendency to affect her mission's orders based on her emotions. For, she is willing to kill those who she believes deserve it, and would likely spare others if she could, assuming their were just dragged in the mess and or innocent. Boomstick: Hard to believe since she leaves a trail of corpses behind! Especially if she's feeling pissed off or rage! Wiz: Like what happened during her task to apprehend General Davis. Nova kept a firm loyalty to the Terran Dominion, but she eventually succumed to her emotions after she was given specific orders to subdue and capture the leader of the Defenders of Man. But instead of following, Nova ignored her superiors orders and swiftly killed the target. Davis: ' ''What you don't realize is that if you do this, you are no better than I am. Think on that before you act. I will say no more. (Nova swiftly shot and killed Davis.) ''Nova:'' ' ''Go to hell. Reigel: ' ''Nova, what have you done? '''Boomstick: Hey, I can't blame her, since the old bitch gave her a hard time! I would be pissed off too, after infiltrating enemy lines in capturing the bitch! Defending the city from an abrupt alien invasion she triggered, flew my ass off towards space because she escaped during the commotion, and winding up facing a giant war machine! You're bound to lose some patience or two after that! Wiz: Fair point. After disobeying her direct orders, Nova and her crew flew to parts unknown. Boomstick: Then, she was swallowed up by a wormhole, and winds up in a transdimensional world, fighting an endless battle against fantasy and demonic individuals! Wiz: SHE FLEW TO PARTS UNKNOWN. PERIOD. Boomstick: WELL! I'M JUST MESSING WITH YOU! WIZARD!!! (NERD!) Wiz: Ugh. Now branded fugitives of the Dominion, Nova and her crew became vigilantes. But continued fighting the enemies of the Dominion from the shadows. (*Cues: StarCraft - Main Theme*) Boomstick: Nova is a bit cheeky and daring. She tends to blunder off on her own and distance herself from others. She also has a habit of pushing herself to her limits, and can't help reading others mind. Yeah, she sometimes teases her opponent with mind games. Wiz: Nova also controls her usage of telekinesis to avoid having headaches. Her highly advanced suit also has flaws. Electromagnetic pulse could fry and damage the suit's internal circuitry, rendering its cloaking ability from functioning. And using too much cloaking consume much of the suit's power, so the wearer must decloak from time to time in order to save and recharge its power. Boomstick: Also! The suit only provides limited protection against gunfire. But with Nova's endurance and willpower, I'd say she could manage a couple of bullet wounds. Wiz: Well... probably. Boomstick: It just sucks that her game got cancelled though. Nova: ' ''You ever heard the one about the– joke has been indefinitely postponed Wiz: Yeah... Thankfully, Nova leaves her mark on the universe as the best of best. '''Boomstick: With pure physical aptitude, strong mental abilities, and a great piece of ARSEnal, Nova never fail to impress striking anywhere with the utmost stealth! Reigel: ' ''The crew is loyal to you alone, Nova. We will go wherever you lead. ''Nova:'' ' ''The Dominion's always going to have problems... They'll need us to solve them - our own way. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a Death Battle! Death Battle (*Cues: Mass Effect 2 - Jacob*) Night-time. A shady deal between two groups were operating in an abandoned refinery. Of the two groups, one is composed of smugglers and weapons traffickers, while the other, were operatives of Talon. Talon Operative: ' ''Do you have what we asked for? ''Shady Smuggler:'' ' ''Certainly! Though, it wasn't easy to get... The smuggler grabbed a flashdrive from his pocket and showed it to the operative. Talon Operative: ' ''You sure this contains the data we need? ''Shady Smuggler:'' ' ''Of course! I'd never lie to our clients. It just ruins our reputation as... business men. But before the operative was able to grab-hold of the flashdrive, the smuggler close his hand. Shady Smuggler: ' ''This will cost an extra, by the way. ''Talon Operative:'' ' ''That wasn't part of our deal. Shady Smuggler: ' ''Look, I've lost one of my finest guys getting this data and item off-world. So, you better pay extra up-front, or this important data goes to... say our "other clients". ''Talon Operative:'' ' ''*Irritated* Fine then. The operative called one of his men to bring a suitcase to the smuggler's side. Talon Operative: ' ''Tch. Smugglers these days... ''Shady Smuggler:'' ' ''Prepared, are we? Hehehe. Good! The smuggler opened and examined its contents. Shady Smuggler: ' ''Well I'll be... ''Talon Operative:'' ' ''I believed that's enough to satiate your extra demands. With a grin, the smuggler closes the suitcase and called one of his men to get it. The smuggler handed-over the flashdrive to the operative in exchange. Shady Smuggler: ' ''Thank you, for your patronage! ''Talon Operative:'' ' ''... What about the sample? Shady Smuggler: ' ''Ah, of course! The smuggler snap his finger. His men came up front, pushing a cargo with them. The smuggler opens it and shows the operative its contents. ''Shady Smuggler:'' ' ''Fine piece of latest technology you even won't find on the black market! Talon Operative: ' ''Hmm... interesting. Very well. The operative signalled his men to retrieved the cargo. ''Talon Operative:'' ' ''You've delivered all that we asked, and as promised. One of the operative's men handed down a large bag to the smuggler. The latter opens it to find the bag full of cash. Shady Smuggler: ' ''Whoa...! The operative extends his hand for a handshake. ''Shady Smuggler:'' ' ''Hehehe. Pleasure doing business with you! Talon Operative: ' ''Likewise. Though, this will be the first and last time were doing business with you. ''Shady Smuggler:'' ' ''Uhh... what? (*Cues: Mass Effect - Exit*) Just as the smuggler recieved the handshake, he was shot in the head and fell down dead. His co-horts quickly get their guns out, but were all quickly disposed of by a sniper. At the far-end of the refinery, there lies a couple of debris to where the sniper shot has been fired from. The sniper is shown to be a female clad in purple suit. Widowmaker. Widowmaker: ' ''Targets eliminated. Scanning the area for hostiles. ''Talon Operative:'' ' ''Great job, Widowmaker. Impressive shot as always. Widowmaker: ' ''Merci. (English: Thank you.) The operative's men retrieved their bag and suitcase back. The Talon operative crouches and examined the smuggler's corpse. ''Talon Operative:'' ' ''Well, well. What do we have here? The operative retrieves an envelope on the smuggler's corpse with a title of "Ghost Program" in it. Talon Operative: ' ''"Delivered" my ass! The operative got the envelope in his hands. ''Talon Operative:'' ' ''"Ghost Program" huh? Interesting... He then contacted his team via comm link. Talon Operative: ' ''Squad Leader. Team Bravo! We got the package. Prepare for extract... Before he could finish his sentence, a sniper round pass through his helmet. The Talon operative leader fell down dead as the envelope slip out from his hand. His men and Widowmaker quickly got their guard up. Widowmaker uses her Infra-sight, and shared them to her allies, but Widowmaker and the Talon operatives didn't saw a single trace of hostile in the area. ''Widowmaker:'' ' ''Tsk. Widowmaker change position and scan the assailant's possible sniping locations while her allies began sweeping the ground. But as she was scanning the area, the Talon operatives were numerically gunned down, one after the other. All of them fell down dead. Widowmaker manage to caught a faint heat signature on the last moment of the shot, and unload bullets on the location. A seemingly cloaked-figure managed to roll-out and dodge the shot. ????: ' ''(Almost got me there. Heh... this might just be fun after all.) Widowmaker scanned the area but is unable to find the hostile threat. ''Widowmaker:'' ' ''(No use hiding.) Widowmaker swiftly move to another location and got into a sniping position. Widowmaker: ' ''(Where are you?) Just as Widowmaker focused her sight on her scope, like a phantom, a female figure with blonde ponytail stealthy materializes behind her. Nova Terra. Using her telepathy, Nova read Widowmaker's thoughts. ''Widowmaker:'' ' ''(Come out, come out wherever you are...) Cocky, and with a grin, Nova decided to play a little prank on her opponent by stealthy leaning close and... Nova: ' ''Boo! ''Widowmaker:'' ' ''(!) Widowmaker got spooked by Nova. FIGHT (*Cues: Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 - Assaulting the Submarine Base Launch*) Widowmaker's headpiece automatically sets on her as she change her weapon's firing mode to auto-fire. Widowmaker quickly turns around and unloads a couple of shots. Nova cackles as she swiftly backflips and dodge the incoming bullets. Nova cloak's herself as Widowmaker jump from the guardrail and unloads her grappling hook which attached to the ceiling. Widowmaker quickly aimed her rifle upon landing, and was about to fired at her opponent. Widowmaker: ' ''Je ne vais plus te lâcher! (English: I'm not going to let you go!) Much to her surprise, however, her opponent wasn't there anymore. ''Widowmaker:'' ' ''Tsk. Widowmaker hastily retrieves the flashdrive and envelope from her fellow operative's corpse. Widowmaker quickly sprinted towards the exit of the refinery. Nova: ' ''(Not happening!) Using her telekinesis, Nova brought down the debris and barricaded the exit. ''Widowmaker:'' ' ''Que dans le!? (English: What in the!?) With her exit blocked, Widowmaker unloads her grappling hook and moved to the upper floor and positioned herself. Widowmaker: ' ''Patience... Nova using her telepathy, easily pin-point Widowmaker's location. ''Nova:'' ' ''(In my sights.) Nova stealthy moves around and went for cover behind a pillar while Widowmaker scanned her surroundings using her Infra-sight. Widowmaker: ' ''(No good...) Nova fired warning shots at Widowmaker. ''Widowmaker:'' ' ''Pfft. Amateur. Alerted, Widowmaker quickly points her weapon and fired at the direction of the shots. Nova: ' ''Who you calling amateur!? Nova fired back and hastily moves out to a different location. ''Widowmaker:'' ' ''You can't hide forever. Nova: ' ''(Let's give you a fighting chance, shall we?) Nova toys with her opponent and decloaks. ''Widowmaker:'' ' ''(Ah, there you are.) The moment Nova became visible and traceable, Widowmaker instantly fired bullets at her direction. Nova: ' ''You're welcome for that! ''Widowmaker:'' ' ''(Why you...) Widowmaker sets her firing mode to auto-fire and relentlessly fired on Nova. The latter continued peeking on her opponent's thoughts. Nova: ' ''(I see... you poor thing.) Amelie Guillard Lacroix... That's one fancy name you got. ''Widowmaker:'' ' ''(!?) That briefly caught Widowmaker's attention. Nova hastily switched to full-auto and engaged her enemy. Widowmaker: ' ''That woman doesn't exist anymore. ''Nova:'' ' ''So do I. They soon got into a stand-off. Widowmaker: ' ''À la vie, à la mort (English: To life, to death.) ''Nova:'' ' ''(This is getting a little tense...) Wow. You went through a lot. I can relate to that. Widowmaker: ' ''You don't know anything. Widowmaker fired shots at Nova. ''Nova:'' ' ''Oh, I do. I really do... Nova returned fire. Widowmaker: ' ''Foolish girl. Widowmaker readies her venom mine. ''Widowmaker:'' ' ''Un petit cadeau pour toi. (English: A little present for you.) Nova: ' ''(?) Huh? Widowmaker dispatches her venom mine towards Nova's location. ''Nova:'' ' ''(A bomb!?) The venom mine triggered and releases a gas which engulfs Nova. Nova: ' ''*Coughs* ''Widowmaker:'' ' ''(Now!) Widowmaker swiftly moves-out from her position and shoots Nova. Nova: ' ''Ugh. The Ghost was hit as Widowmaker breaks the window nearby. She unleashes her grappling hook which attached to another building and swings over. Nova feels her wound. ''Nova:'' ' ''(Can't kill me that easily.) Nova's suit protected her much from the poison. Nova: ' ''(Alright, Nova. Playtimes over!) She recovered and uses her telepathy in locating her opponent. ''Nova:'' ' ''(You won't escape!) Nova went into stealth mode and pursuits her opponent. Widowmaker strides and jumps platforms. Upon landing, she rolls to the ground and recovers. She quickly sprinted away while swifty placing her venom mines on specific locations. Widowmaker: ' ''La veuve tisse sa toile. (English: The widow weaves her web.) Just then, the refinery's wall got blasted and opened-up a large hole. ''Widowmaker:'' ' ''Ouh là là. "Step into my parlor," said the spider to the fly. Widowmaker quickly unleashed her grappling hook to a nearby silo and took position above. Widowmaker: ' ''Allez, montre-toi. (English: Come on, show yourself.) Nova with her goggles, detected Widowmaker's figure on the silo. ''Nova:'' ' ''(Call down the thunder and you reap the whirlwind.) Nova uses her telekinesis on the silo. Widowmaker: ' ''(!?) The silo comes crashing down with Widowmaker unleashing her grappling hook which attached to a platform. ''Nova:'' ' ''Not on my watch! Nova shots and hits the cord. Widowmaker: ' ''Zut! (English: Damn!) Widowmaker crashes and tumbles on the ground. ''Widowmaker:'' ' ''Ugh... Widowmaker quickly recovers back up and hastily goes into a nearby cover. Widowmaker equipped her headpiece and scanned the surroundings. Nova: ' ''Enjoy these last few moments... One of the venom mines triggered. ''Widowmaker:'' ' ''Ah, there you are. Widowmaker fired bullets at the location, and hit her mark. Something fell down with a thud. Widowmaker: ' ''Oh, did that sting? After the gas disperses, Widowmaker's target, is seen lying down on the ground. Widowmaker goes out of cover. ''Widowmaker:'' ' ''Your emotions make you vulnerable. Widowmaker aimed her rifle on Nova's head on the ground. Widowmaker: ' ''Adieu. (English: Farewell.) Widowmaker unloads a bullet at her opponent's head. ''Widowmaker:'' ' ''A beautiful death. Suddenly, the body of her target de-materializes into air. Widowmaker: ' ''What!? As Nova's hologram decoy fades, the original materializes a couple of steps behind Widowmaker. ''Nova:'' ' ''Ready to have your mind blown? Widowmaker got her guard up and instinctively fired her rifle. Nova: ' ''Don't bother. Nova telekinetically jammed Widowmaker's rifle from firing. ''Widowmaker:'' ' ''*Click* Nothing happens. Widowmaker: ' ''Merde! (English: Shit!) Widowmaker attempts to dispatch another venom mine at Nova. ''Nova:'' ' ''Have a taste of your own medicine. Using her telekinesis, Nova triggered the venom mine. The bomb exploded on Widowmaker, releasing a cloud of gas which disorients her. Widowmaker: ' ''*Coughs* Widowmaker wobbly got out from the cloud of gas. But, she suddenly began having a severe headache. ''Nova:'' ' ''Nothing personal. Just strictly business. Widowmaker: ' ''*Screams* Talon's finest sniper, screamed and fell on her knees. Blood trickled out from her ears, nose, eyes, and mouth as well. She bled in every orifice in the head, but still got a bit of life on her. ''Nova:'' ' ''Keep the bullet to remember me by. Nova aiming her rifle at Widowmaker's head, triggered her finger and fired a shot. The psi-charged bullet went through Widowmaker's headpiece. She fell forward on the ground, her face smashing into the pavement with a bloody splat. Nova holstered up her weapon over her shoulder and started walking towards her dead opponent. She rolled-over Widowmaker's corpse, examined it, and retrieved the now-bloody items. Nova: ' ''And That Is That. '''K.O After her allies retrieved the stolen goods. Nova, upon safety radius, called down an Orbital Strike which wiped out the whole area, incenerating Widowmaker's corpse in the blast, and leaving a crater in place. Results (*Cues: StarCraft II - Space Battle 2*) Boomstick: There's a reason why Nova earned the title of best of the best. And her finely a--''' Wiz: ---Don't you dare! '''Boomstick: ---awesome abilities gave her the edge in... what? You thought I was referring to her rear? Shame on you! Hmph! Wiz: Uhh... *Ahem* Widowmaker is surely one of the most dangerous snipers to have ever existed. But Nova Terra is on an entirely different level. Boomstick: Since her opponent doesn't have the means to protect her mind from telepaths or mindflayers, Nova could definitely end the match in an instant with her mind powers! But, where's the fun in that? Wiz: Both of them did a surprisingly great job keeping the other at a distance. Both have versatile weapons, and their headpiece almost have the same function. Boomstick: Keyword: Almost. Nova's headpiece is a bit updated than Widow. And while her headpiece almost comes close to Nova, the latter's stealth suit proved too advanced and difficult for Widow to locked her sights on to, while the other, even without her headpiece, is still able to track-down her target by other means. Wiz: Both were trained to be perfect killers. Similar to Widowmaker, Nova surpassed human potenial and became a super soldier. But unlike Widowmaker, Nova might have the edge in length and experience since she began her training earlier than Widowmaker, and even finished it in record time. Nova also have accomplished more missions on her resume than Widowmaker have accomplished. Boomstick: Both were also experts in their field. Namely, in sniping. Nova may come second to Widow's talents, but she far exceeds her in stealth and executions thanks to her advanced tech, and mind-blowing abilities. Wiz: Keep in mind that, Nova occasionally hunted-down Ghosts and Spectres on her missions. So facing a sniper without cloaking, is just a walk in the park for her. Boomstick: Widowmaker is sturdy, and a bit more agile, and flexible thanks to her extreme treatment and ballerina skills, but Nova could certainly kept-pace with Widow due to her own quickness and speed, in which she can even increase anytime. Not to mention, Nova is also very cunning. She gains information from reading her opponent's mind and uses them to her advantage. Combined that with her tech and abilities, Nova easily outmaneuvers and surpass Widowmaker in her field. Wiz: And while Widowmaker have high tolerance to pain, Nova is certainly capable of withstanding it too thanks to her sheer willpower and fortitude. Boomstick: And Nova can even dished out more punishment than Widowmaker could, with her upper body strength! Wiz: Widowmaker may be a cold and heartless killer, but that can't be said to her opponent either. Boomstick: Only a brutal and messed-up individual like Nova, executes their kill in a bloody and painful manner! Wiz: Overall, Nova's psionic abilities, unpredictable tactics, and superior arsenal overwhelmed Talon's finest sniper. Boomstick: Looks like Widowmaker ain't be making any widows today. Wiz: The winner is Nova Terra. Comparison Widowmaker *+More Durable *+Better Endurance *+Faster Recovery *+More Agile & Flexible *+More Lethal Nova Terra *+Tactical stealth suit prevented from being tracked *+More Nimble *+Better Abilities *+Better Training *+More Experience *+Faster & Quicker *+Tactical *+Telepathy beats senses *+Smarter *+Willpower *+Stronger *+Unpredictable *+Better Arsenal Trivia *The connection between Widowmaker and Nova Terra is that both came from a wealthy family, were brainwashed, lost their memories, became one of most deadliest assassins of their respective universes, are snipers, merciless, and beauties. Both also have a ponytail hairstyle, and share a character-skin of the other in their game. Who are you betting on? Widowmaker of course! Nova is better! Both are hot! Category:End Bringer Nyx Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Sniper Duel Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Future Themed Death Battles Category:Assassin Vs. Assassin Themed Death Battles Category:Stealth Battles Category:"Super Soldier" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019